Fairy Smile
is the second ending theme song of Rilu Rilu Fairilu: The Magic Mirror. The song is composed by Tamurapan and sung by Q-Pitch. Lyrics Short ver. Romaji= Fearisumairu Yes!! Sumairu Fearisumairu Let's!! Sumairu Dekinai koto o kangaete No! No! Son'na ni kuyokuyo shinaide Kirakira hikaru kokoro no kagi wa Mada shiranai sekai o matteru Tobira o akereba Ōki na keshiki kara ashita ga mieru yo Fearisumairu Yes!! Sumairu Fearisumairu Let's!! Sumairu Tonae goran yo kimi no yume Soshite mahō ga kakarunda Kimi ga motto kimi no koto suki ni naru yōni Fearisumairu Yes!! Sumairu Fearisumairu Let's!! Sumairu Kanae rareru yo kimi dakara Soshite mahō wa sasayaita Kimi ga motto kimi no koto shinjiru kokoro Son'na koto o suki ni naru yōni |-| Japanese= フェアリスマイル　Yes!!　スマイル フェアリスマイル　Let's!!　スマイル 出来ないことを考えて　No!　No! そんなにくよくよしないで キラキラ光る　心の鍵は まだ知らない世界を待ってる 扉を開ければ 大きな景色から明日が見えるよ フェアリスマイル　Yes!!　スマイル フェアリスマイル　Let's!!　スマイル 唱えてごらんよ　君の夢 そして魔法がかかるんだ 君がもっと　君のこと　好きになるように フェアリスマイル　Yes!!　スマイル フェアリスマイル　Let's!!　スマイル 叶えられるよ　君だから そして魔法はささやいた 君がもっと　君のこと　信じる心 そんなことを　好きになるように |-| English= Full ver. Romaji= Dekinai koto o kangaete No! No! Son'na ni kuyokuyo shinaide Kirakira hikaru kokoro no kagi wa Mada shiranai sekai o matteru Tobira o akereba Ōki na keshiki kara ashita ga mieru yo Fearisumairu Yes!! Sumairu Fearisumairu Let's!! Sumairu Tonae goran yo kimi no yume Soshite mahō ga kakarunda Kimi ga motto kimi no koto suki ni naru yōni Fearisumairu Yes!! Sumairu Fearisumairu Let's!! Sumairu Kanae rareru yo kimi dakara Soshite mahō wa sasayaita Kimi ga motto kimi no koto shinjiru kokoro Son'na koto o suki ni naru yōni Tarinai koto o kangaete No! No! Son'na ni mesomeso shinaide Migi ni suteppu suteppu hidari ni tsū suteppu Tsumikasanete 365 no iro Chidjimatte nobireba Sora e no kokoro ga utai dashite yuku Fearisumairu Yes!! Sumairu Fearisumairu Let's!! Sumairu Kikasete goran yo kimi no yume Soshite mahō ga kakarunda Kimi ga motto kimi no koto suki ni naru yōni Fearisumairu Yes!! Sumairu Fearisumairu Let's!! Sumairu Sakase rareru yo kimi dakara Soshite mahō wa sasayaita Kimi ga motto kimi no koto shinjiru kokoro Son'na koto o suki ni naru yōni Zettai ni zettai zettai ni Kimi mo mitetanda Ano toki kirakira Yozora ni kirakira Nagareta kirakira kibō Fearisumairu Yes!! Sumairu Fearisumairu Let's!! Sumairu Tonae goran yo kimi no yume Soshite mahō ga kakarunda Fearisumairu Yes!! Sumairu Fearisumairu Let's!! Sumairu Kanae rareru yo kimi dakara Soshite mahō wa sasayaita Kimi ga motto kimi no koto mirai no koto o Suki ni naru yōni Kimi ga motto kimi no koto shinjiru kokoro Son'na koto o suki ni naru yōni |-| Japanese= 出来ないことを考えて　No!　No! そんなにくよくよしないで キラキラ光る　心の鍵は まだ知らない世界を待ってる 扉を開ければ 大きな景色から明日が見えるよ フェアリスマイル　Yes!!　スマイル フェアリスマイル　Let's!!　スマイル 唱えてごらんよ　君の夢 そして魔法がかかるんだ 君がもっと　君のこと　好きになるように フェアリスマイル　Yes!!　スマイル フェアリスマイル　Let's!!　スマイル 叶えられるよ　君だから そして魔法はささやいた 君がもっと　君のこと　信じる心 そんなことを　好きになるように 足りないことを考えて　No!　No! そんなにめそめそしないで 右にステップステップ　左にツーステップ 積み重ねて365の色 縮まって伸びれば 空への心が歌い出して行く フェアリスマイル　Yes!!　スマイル フェアリスマイル　Let's!!　スマイル 聞かせてごらんよ　君の夢 そして魔法がかかるんだ 君がもっと　君のこと　好きになるように フェアリスマイル　Yes!!　スマイル フェアリスマイル　Let's!!　スマイル 咲かせられるよ　君だから そして魔法はささやいた 君がもっと　君のこと　信じる心 そんなことを　好きになるように 絶対に　絶対　絶対に 君も見てたんだ あの時　キラキラ 夜空に　キラキラ 流れた　キラキラ　希望 フェアリスマイル　Yes!!　スマイル フェアリスマイル　Let's!!　スマイル 唱えてごらんよ　君の夢 そして魔法がかかるんだ フェアリスマイル　Yes!!　スマイル フェアリスマイル　Let's!!　スマイル 叶えられるよ　君だから そして魔法はささやいた 君がもっと　君のこと　未来のことを 好きになるように 君がもっと　君のこと　信じる心 そんなことを　好きになるように |-| English= Videos リルリルフェアリル～魔法の鏡～ ED2「フェアリースマイル」(Q-pitch) RiluRiluFairilu|TV size version 【公式】Q-pitch フェアリースマイル（「リルリルフェアリル ～魔法の鏡～」EDテーマ）MUSIC VIDEO|Official music video Trivia *In the last episode, this song was used as an insert song, while the ending theme was replaced by Door of Dream ~Delivering Rilu Rilu Fairilu~. Category:Music Category:Ending Song Category:Insert Songs Category:Rilu Rilu Fairilu: The Magic Mirror